Darkness in Jump City
by flying alien
Summary: Seleena is new to the Titans, what's she hiding and how will she and Beastboy click? COMPLETE! (This really is Complete, I had some mix-ups with another story where the readrs didn't like the end so they told me it wasn't finished. When I say Complete, I
1. Seleena

I don't own 'em

* * *

A gloved hand rose to knock on the door of the Titan Tower. The girl it belonged to wore a cloak heaver than Raven's and was covered, literally, form the top of her head to the bottom of her feet in a skintight black leotard. There was no opening for her mouth, but like a ski mask there was one large hole for her eyes. The eyes themselves however were covered in sunglasses. The result of this collection was that no skin what so ever could be seen. She waited a second after her initial knock and rapped again. "Come on y'all it's smokein' hot out here! Le'me in." her slow voice held a southern drawl.

The double doors swung inward and the girl stepped in. she took a look around and spotted Raven who had opened the door. "It's 56 degrees." She replied in her flat voice. "That's not hot."

"Hot takes on a whole new meaning dressed like this." She looked at Ravens remarkably similar outfit. "Which you probably already know." She took a further look around, watching for windows. Seeing they were a safe distance away she unclasped her cloak and shrugged it off her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Raven wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Heard y'all got a bit of a superhero group going here. I was lookin' to join." The stranger responded instantly.

The other four came in at this point. The conversation stopped instantly when they saw the new girl.

"Hi…" Beastboy tried hesitantly.

"Seleena." She supplied and crossed the room extending her hand. "You guys still looking for new members?"

"You're a bit late." Robin commented, as the rest said 'no'. "But I'm willing to see what you can do."

"Well, I'm super strong; heal pretty much anything; got this itty bitty hypnotic power;" Robin looked at Raven for conformation, she nodded. "I can fly. Got a little allergy to the sun, that's a hang up, but I deal right." She motioned vaguely to her cat suit. "What'd ya say? Give me a try?"

"Uh, stay here." Robin led the others into a huddle. "What do you guys say? Never hurts to have one more person."

Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg made small noises of agreement but Raven looked troubled. "I don't know, I don't like her, she's dark." Her voice betrayed just the slightest hint of concern while the others just stared blankly at the unlikely comment that seemed to hang in the air.

"Oh come on Raven," Beastboy broke the silence. "You don't like me! You don't like anyone!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The demonic member tried once more but figured it would be pointless to argue.

Collectively they turned to Seleena "welcome aboard," Robin said extending his hand. Seleena took it.

"Aboard what?" Starfire wondered quietly.

She smiled. "I'll get my stuff." She grabbed her cloak and, throwing it over her, ran out side and returned with two cases. "So, where'm I crashing?"

"You could have the couch 'til we get a room for you?" Cyborg said.

"Great, that upstairs? And where's the fridge? I gotta put some stuff away. If y'all don't mind that is." She added quickly thinking she might have over stepped her bounds after only five minutes.

"Fridge is in the kitchen top floor next door to the living room where the couch is."

"Great, see y'all later I'm wiped." She pranced toward to elevator with bags in tow.

"So…we gonna go with her or just let her walk around out house?" Cyborg asked after a second.

"Yeah, uh maybe we should go with her." Robin's voice was tentative.

In the kitchen Seleena was unloading what appeared to be several plastic bottles of tomato juice. Dancing while she worked and humming some random tunes that was completely erratic.

"So you like juice?" Beastboy asked and the others looked at him strangely.

"You could say that. In fact you just did, didn't you?" she swung the door shut. There was a smile in her voice and she giggled. She stumbled on the way to the living room then picked her self up. "Oopes got a little giddy." She was calm now. "Not the best at first impressions."

"Are you ok?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, just my face is a little red I'd bet but then nobody'd win cause you can't see my face either." She stopped and thought. "That made sense to me."

"It made sense to me to…I think." He answered. The two of them walked though the door together. "So. This'll be where you'll be sleeping." He said motioning to the couch. "Till we get you a room that is."

"Cool." She dropped her remaining bag. Her eyes fell on the game station. "Awesome. It has been so long since I've played."

"Huh?" Beastboy couldn't see her eyes and hence had no idea what she was talking about. "Played what?"

"Anything! What all you got?" Beastboy's eyes lit up and he quickly riffled threw his games.

"You play 'Giant Killer Robots from a Planet Near Mars?'"

"One or two?" she grabbed the controller from his hand.

"Puh-lease! Would I waste my time with one?" the two hunched over, their thumbs went a mile a minute.


	2. Dreams and Feelings

A week later Seleena lay in her bedroom. It was on the same floor as Raven's and Starfire's and had formally been used for storage. The girl had put her own flare into the dull space. Golden stars were painted on black walls, and a forest scene was on the ceiling. The windows were, for obvious reasons shut and painted.

However, our focus is now on the girl above the bed, in fact, she was floating about two feet above the mattress. The blanket fell around her waist and her chest was bare. Her skin was the creamy yellow of bees wax and her hair, jet black, brushed the sheets below.

A hesitant knock went unheard and the door creaked open about half and inch. "Seleena?" No answer. "I'm gonna come in." Still nothing. "You there?" Silence. "Ok." The door pushed open all the way and Beastboy stepped in. at seeing the girl he was looking for…naked… he turned immediately in to a turtle to hide his head.

Seleena sat up when Beastboy hit the ground. Shocked awake she fell hard on the bed. "What? Who's there?" she spotted the turtle. "Oh, hi BB, something I could help you with?"

"Pmuphclotedpht." Came his muffled response.

She seemed to understand. "Aww, you're shy. That's cute." With lightning speed she zipped herself in to a cat suit but left the head piece off as it was night and there was no threat of sun. "All dressed. Better?"

"Mmckmp." He turned back in to a human. "Much, I'm sorry I didn't know you'd be asleep."

"Most people are at four in the morning." She smiled.

"Yeah, ok, you're right. But you kind of struck me as a night person." He stopped and his train of thought derailed when her saw her in the light from the hallway. "Your eyes, they're…" Gorgeous, say gorgeous dude! "Purple." Way to blow it.

"Oh, hey yeah, I guess I'd forgotten." She touched her cheek as though there was something missing. She shook her self from the memories. "So, what can I do you for?"

"What?" Beastboy asked either confused or intrigued.

"In short, why are you here?" Seleena clarified.

"Oh nothing, it's just—stupid, it's stupid now." He couldn't look away from those perfect almond shaped eyes.

Seleena was flattered but also a little embarrassed. "Well if it's stupid you can go back to sleep now."

"No see that just it. I couldn't sleep because I've been having this weird dream." He stopped and realized he'd just told her want she'd wanted without meaning to. Man she was good.

"I'm good with dreams. Tell me about it."

No way out. "Ok well I'm a fish and I'm swimming and I hit a wall."

"Dam." She corrected.

"Not really cause it doesn't really hurt. So any way then--" he continued.

"No I meant—never mind. What happens next?" she waved it off.

"Well then I get really dizzy, form hitting the wall I guess. And the next thing I know I'm a bird flying dead center around a tower."

"This tower?" she interrupted again.

"No, like Repunzil or something." Then he continued. "And the Titans are at the bottom of the tower and this figure is at the top, but its legs are tied to the roof so it can't get away. There is a fire on the roof and it's going to kill this person and there is a flood down below and it's going to kill the Titans. So I figure the choice is pretty clear, save the? Titans right? Even though this figure, who ever it is, will die. But for some reason this person means more to me than anything, so every night I try and save both and every night I fail." He ended dejectedly.

Seleena swallowed. "Who ever or what ever this person is to you, you feel you will be pulled away from your friends for it. My suggestion; put the person with your friends, you'll get a lot more sleep that way."

"Uh, thanks, I think." His lips pressed together.

"No problem."

Beastboy mumbled something else and left the room. Seleena yawned, her fangs shining (that's just for those of you that haven't figured it out yet.) She unzipped the suit and climbed back into bed. "Good to know the feeling's mutual BB." And she was out.

* * *

Beastboy was asleep almost before he hit the bed. Immediately he was swimming, and smacked head first into that same wall, er, dam. Then he was flying again by the tower. The figure was at the top with its foot chained. The fire was approaching, below the water rising. Beastboy needed to clear his head. He rammed into the wall again, and when he opened his eyes the shadowed figure was down with his friends. He knew how to save them. Falling quickly he changed into a whale, the figure below looked up at him, her searing purple eyes filled with gratitude. Beastboy hit the water with a belly flop. At that moment he woke up, out of breath and wide awake. The realization of who the person was left him up all night in deep thought. 


	3. Wanna play some games?

Trillinka---not who, what. That's all I was implying.

Seleena was once again in her bedroom. It had become her sanctuary here with the Titans, where she was with so many people all day. She sat in lotus position with her window open. Sunlight was streaming though and hitting her full on in her cat suit.

Beastboy used his free pass and walked right in. he flopped down on the bed before noting anything unusual.

Seleena's eyes were closed behind the glasses. Breath in, "pain is an illusion." Breath out. Repeat two hundred times. A thin line of smoke was rising from her open palm where she had cut a hole in the glove. Breath in. "pain is a--"

"Dude! What are you doing?" having now noticed the smoke, Beastboy slammed the window closed.

"I was concentrating." Seleena said slightly irritated, out of meditation, her hand stung rather badly. "What are you doing?"

"Evidently saving your butt. You almost set your self on fire 'Lee!" Beastboy said defensively but he couldn't mask his concern.

"Believe it or not, I meant to set my hand on fire. I do it about once a week. If I do this often enough I do feel it any more, I don't feel any pain at all."

"So…" Beastboy began, "you do this on purpose?"

"Yep."

"But you're all right?"

"5x5 little man." She unfolded her legs and stood up. "So, what can I get for you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to uh…" he blushed. "Hang out, you know, see if you might." Go to dinner.

"Want to play some games?" she supplied.

"That would be awesome!" not as classy as dinner. "You are like the most prefectested girl in the world." He turned in to a puppy and jumped in to her arms. She hugged him to her chest.

"You are so cute!" she almost squealed. He lifted his head and licked the bottom of her chin. Beastboy put on a big puppy and wagged his tail. She set him down on the bed and he morphed back.

"So puppies are your thing," he noted.

Seleena just smiled and got a glove without a hole in it off her bureau. "I'm gonna kick your butt." She said in something that could have been treating in any other circumstances, but now was just play full.

Together they went down to the living room to duke it out on the Playstation.


	4. You What?

Trillinka—sorry about the insults in this chapter, I can be a bit of a bitka sometimes, but please note that this was written well before I heard of you.

* * *

About two weeks later Beastboy decided to abuse the privilege given to him as a 'kind of boy friend thing' and walked in to Seleena's bedroom at eight p.m. The room was dark, as usual, but Seleena was there stairing vacantly at the celing, not usual at all. She was wearing a white wife beater and black jeans. (if you don't know what a wife beater is, at least not the vile human type, it is the ribbed tank top style undershirt.) she had adopted this after dark out fit for training but found it so comfortable she changed in to it every night at sunset.

"you know, if this were any other house, you showing up here every night after dark might be a little suspicious." She sat up and tapped the bed for him. Her voice was weak but she was smiling.

"Hey, what's up? You missed training today." He didn't even try to mask his emotions. Leave that to Raven.

"Not feeling tip-top, 5x5, you got me?"

"About every other word." He smiled broadly and morphed in to a kitten. "Meow!" she pet his head but still seemed a little lost. Her morphed back determined to make her wake. He stopped in his charade a second and noticed something. "Why are you staring at my neck?" he was genuinely puzzled.

I your friendly yet sadistic narrator (if you're confused now wait until the end.) have been dropping hints all through the story. (The 'allergy' to the sun, the 'juice' in the fridge, FANGS!) If you haven't figured it out yet, you're a dumb ass! (No offense.) Seleena's a vampire moron! Now those of you who did figure it out, I'm sorry for that out burst. We all know Beastboy is not smart, large words confuse him. Hence he is completely ignorant of the true nature of his girl friend.

"Sorry," Seleena was mortified to have been caught a slave to her instincts. She does however have more intelligence than a watermelon and assumed that Beastboy met similar criteria. "Just hungry you know? Out of bottled. Look I really hate to ask but--" she stopped and debated on whether or not to continue. The butcher didn't open until Monday and she needed blood now…the now won. "Could I have a hit?"

"Dude. What?"

"Oh god, he's horrified." She thought.

"Hit of what?"

"My god he's dumb," she reflected. "Thank god for that ass."

"Beastboy you're cute, but this isn't a game, blood silly." He looked utterly confused. "What I drink in the morning ain't cheery kool aid. I'm a vampire, I thought you knew." Seleena explained feeling rather foolish.

"Yeah, I meant to ask about that." He paused. "WAIT, you want to drink my blood?" he shuttered. "Eww!"

"No wait, I'm sorry that was out of line, just forget It." she quickly tried to cover her tracks.

"Ok." He shrugged.

"What?" she was thrown off her rejection guard.

"Ok. I mean if you need it…will this hurt though? Cause I'm not a big fan of pain." He answered again.

"Well, but I can make it not hurt. Wow, this is awkward. I'm really sorry." She winced at her own clumsiness. This just didn't get easier no matter how old you got.

"No it's ok, it's not your fault that you…it's not your fault right?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"Oh god no! I didn't choose to become this."

"Ok, just no hypnosis ok, cause the last time I got hypnotized I woke up covered in drool." He tried to explain.

Seleena smiled and her fangs descended. "No drool, I promise."

"Ok." Beastboy winced when her sharp teeth broke his skin, "that hurt a little more than I thought it would."

"No talkie." Seleena's voice sounded in his head. "You want to go some place happy?" his mind went blank and then suddenly he was standing in a field, the place where air fresheners come from.

"You sent me to Raven's happy place!" he looked around. "It's actually kind of nice here." Then every thing started to get hazy, Seleena's presence was gone. When she brought him around she licked his neck and the holes there healed.

Beastboy blinked. "That was strange."

"You were buh-bye for about twenty minutes." She responded eerily perky.

"Wow, twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get you some cookies and juice." She started out of the room.

"Wait, why'd you do that licky thing?"

"Huh?" she stopped a moment and wondered what he was talking about. "Oh that. My fangs give off this stuff, like snake venom, only this stuff heals." She continued out of the room and to the kitchen.


	5. STARFIRE!

A/N: sorry this is so late. When I said every other day, I didn't factor in school. Sorry again. By the way this is a short chapter but you'll see why I ended it where I did.

Trillinka—no, he won't. Think of Vampirism as a virus. Seleena can take in all the uninfected blood she needs but if Beastboy drinks infected blood then he'll be infected.

"Titans go!" Robin commanded after turning form the blinking screen. The group ran out the door.

When they reached the scene of the crime, Jump City National Bank, they were confronted with several men in ski masks holding bags of money and guns.

The alarms bathed them in flashes of red and white and complete darkness. Seleena was a white and black blur as she disarmed most of the men. Raven telekinetically took the money and returned it to the bank. Robin and Cyborg took on a man that Seleena hadn't gotten. Beastboy was keeping the unconscious bodies out of the way. Starfire charged a starbolt for a man that was crawling away.

"You will go no where!" she threw the starbolt and the man fired his gun simultaneously. Starfire fell with a gasp on the ground. She felt the green blood seep out of her chest.


	6. Why is my Garment Misplaced?

HEH, I have qualms of killing off characters. No seriously, keep reading.

The explosion of the gun stopped everyone in their tracks. Raven let out and un-godly shriek and each of the men were caught in a cloud of black energy with little effort they were thrown against the brick wall of the bank. Every one held their breath as the bones snapped loudly.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg and Beastboy yelled snapping her out of her hatred and the tentacles of her soul form crept out form under the cloak.

"Azerath mentron zinthos!" and the men were healed but still unconscious.

The three were distracted by Robin's cry. "GET OFF OF HER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He was trying with all his might to pull Seleena off of Starfire.

Star's shirt was ripped open and Seleena had her mouth pressed against her chest where the bullet had entered. She was sucking blood from the hole.

"Robin, no, let her. She's trying to help." Beastboy tried to coax his friend off of Seleena. The girl was oblivious now licking the sides of the wound.

"How do you know? How does anyone know?" Robin responded but was torn away from the girls by Cyborg. Seleena looked up, the patient had stopped bleeding as quickly. She spat the bullet out and went back to work on Star. "How do you know she's not just feeding from her? She's a VAMPIRE!"

"Robin," Raven started. Seleena rolled off of Starfire and vomited, then lay completely still. "Does it look like she wanted the blood to you?"

Starfire sat up. "What has happened? Am I undamaged?" she felt where she had been shot but the hole was gone. Then she blushed deeply. "Why is my garment miss placed?" quickly she pulled the tattered remains of her shirt together.

"Seleena! Seleena answer me!" Beastboy was standing over his girlfriend snapping his fingers. She did not respond nor close her eyes. He turned into her favorite kitten form and snuggled against her. She didn't move. "Ohmygod!" he was human again. "She's not breathing!"

"Beastboy," Raven said calmly. "She's not going to breath. She's dead, has been for several hundred years."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Cyborg asked joining Beastboy in standing over Seleena.

"She's in a coma." Raven responded. "Starfire's blood must have caused a reaction in her system."

"How'd you know that?" BB asked.

"She's not thinking. I can sense it. If she were sleeping or sick she'd at least be thinking. Dreams or delusions. We need to get her to the tower."

((See Star's fine!))


	7. Don't tell Beast Boy I go to a Butcher

Only three chapters after this one. By the way, I know this is bad but if you have any suggestions I will gladly re-write it. For some reason I just couldn't get this to come out the way I saw it.

* * *

Together the Titans stood around the makeshift hospital bed in the training room where Seleena was lying.

"What's happening to her?" Beastboy was the first one to speak up.

"Well, she's human…or she was at one point, right?" Cyborg answered question for question.

"According to my books on the subject." Raven answered.

"Right, so it stands to reason that hemoglobin in the red blood cell is what she runs off of," Robin continued.

"But my blood has no hemoglobin!" Starfire injected. "My blood has base of copper, not iron! It is completely different."

"Whatever is in Starfire's blood is a toxin to Seleena. She can't die so she's the closest thing to it," Raven said, piecing things together slightly quicker than everyone else.

"_Rea—Raven…"_ a mere echo of what Seleena's voice was in reality sounded in the young telepath's head. So faint she hardly noticed it.

"She's awake." Raven informed the group, slightly surprised. "_Yes?"_ she responded to the thought message.

"_St—star…" _Even thought was almost too difficult for Seleena and she was slipping quickly.

"_Her blood—it's poison, we figured that much out. How do we fix it?" _Raven asked practically.

"What's she saying?" Beastboy broke in. The rest of the group saw the concentration on Raven's face and shushed him. "Ok, ok, all right." BB submitted quietly.

"_Dray—drain me e—eh…" _Her thoughts flickered like static over the radio.

"_Empty?" _Raven asked.

"_Yea—but reme…" _the link fell silent. Seleena was gone again.

Raven opened her eyes to the waiting teens. "What did she say?" they demanded.

"She said to drain her, get the poison out of her veins," The half blood replied.

Cyborg took one step over to the water tumbler they kept for training in case someone got dehydrated and smashed it with one hand. "Rea -- catch!" He tossed a sliver of razor sharp glass in the air and Raven's black energy snagged it. She brought it speeding over to Seleena…without hesitation raised the glass and sliced straight through the vampire's wrist.

Most of the Titans were expecting blood to come running out. It didn't. What had poured out of Starfire as a brilliant emerald liquid now oozed out of Seleena's arm. It was thick and roughly the color of a turtle shell.

"Oh gross!" Beastboy backed up a step.

"That's Star's blood?" Robin asked and it looked like he was going to be sick.

"That's MY blood?" Starfire asked curiously and leaned a bit closer.

Ignoring the boys, Raven calmly left the room and was back in less than a minute. She placed the bucket she'd gotten under Seleena's wrist.

--Several hours later—

Raven sat alone at Seleena's side. All the others, even Beastboy, had gone to bed. There wasn't much to do except wait for the dark green sludge to seep out of Seleena. The bucket was half full but Raven figured that that was probably about all that was going to come out. The blood was getting thicker, and without Seleena awake to make her heart beat, the blood was congealing. Raven sat alone with her book open on her lap but the girl herself was lost in thought.

She didn't particularly like Seleena, but she liked Beastboy, kind of, and Beastboy liked Seleena. Therefore she had to find some way to help the vampire. With her head full of thoughts of blood and cures her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

"_Raven!" Seleena was standing on the rock bridge in front of her._

"_What are you doing her?" Raven asked shocked. _

"_Yeah, what am I doing here? I mean kudos on waking me up and all, but you brought me into a dream?" the coma patient asked confused. _

"_This isn't a dream, it's my mind, and you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" then she thought for a moment. "Your mind must be just strong enough to contact an unconscious mind. My barriers are down because I'm sleeping."_

"_I can see that." Seleena nodded. "How'm I doing with the whole coma thing?"_

"_Uh," Raven hesitated. "I can't…I don't know."_

"_Don't know? How can you not know?" Seleena asked confused. _

"_Well, you're bleeding really slowly, and if we don't get all the blood out then…" Raven left the implied danger. _

_Seleena thought about the problem. "In my room…there's the number of the butcher I get my blood form. Call him when you wake up, tell him you need about four times my weekly order," she instructed. "Please don't tell Beastboy I go to a butcher," she begged._

"_What? Where does he think you get your blood? He can't be that stupid." Raven said. Seleena just gave her a look that said 'its Beastboy.' "Right." She got back to the point. "Ok, how do we…" she stopped unsure if 'feed' was the right word. _

_Seleena caught on. "On the floor of my closet there are three IV's. You can use them."_

"_And you have them why?" Raven's eyebrow shot up._

"_I used them when I was on the road. IV's leave smaller holes than fangs." Seleena explained. "Just keep refilling till I wake up I guess."_


	8. Oh god what have I done?

Sorry about the long wait I was finishing my other TT fic. It's short but action packed. I hope you like. Specially Trillinka. You're the only person that has reviewed. TAKE THE HINT CATLIEN!

* * *

The fight was in full swing; punches and light were flying through the darkened street. "You thought you had broken me, but you can't break **THE LIGHT!**" the villain was ranting and raving. Seleena had gathered that his name was Dr. Light and that the Titans had beaten him in the past. Other than that she was just really tired of his puns.

Seleena was above him, so far the only concern she had was Beastboy or Cyborg weren't looking up her tank top.

That didn't last long.

The target of her would be assault looked up and the malice in his eyes made her stop and she felt fear creep along her skin.

"Oh-ho-ho," he said grinning. "You are afraid of the light aren't you." He shot a beam of light right at her and the vampire went flying past the others. Her skin smoked from the intense burns. She landed with a sickening _thump_ in the shadows.

Beastboy ran to her side but she scolded him and he quickly rejoined the fight. She waited, willing her skin to heal. While waiting she search the ally for something to cover with. Her hunt ended when she heard BB's woman like scream. She looked up, wincing form the pain. She saw her teammates fallen. Raven was in a trance like state healing her self. Cyborg was attempting makeshift repairs. Beastboy and Starfire were both out cold. BB's leg looked like it was at a very odd angle. Robin was fighting to his last but he was losing quickly.

The war cry that escaped Seleena's lips was so horrible that few people could have remained standing. She began to change her burned skin smoothed and paled, wings, like those of a bats, grew painfully out of her back, ripping threw her cloths. Her eyes became burning embers and her face that of a demon. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

Dr. Light turned at the thing standing in the alley. He attempted to scald her with the light beams but she merely beat them away with her wings. As she got closer he backed away but she was quicker. With a vicious snarl she grabbed the back of his neck and with her now jagged teeth she ripped his throat out.

Her mouth and neck were covered with his blood. Robin tried desperately to pull her away but she would not stop until she had drained the man dry. When the blood had stopped flowing she seemed to come back to her self. Her eyes cleared and became the crisp purple the Titans were used to. Just as quickly as before she shifted back into her normal body. A look of horror replaced the demonic malevolence. She suddenly dropped the lifeless body of Dr. Light and stepped back. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" she muttered begging some unseen force. She took to the skies with out a word to her teammates.


	9. Rescue Atempt

Tri--your wish is my comand. All that's left is the Epilogue so...enjoy.

None of the other titans had approached her since last night, but she could hear them whispering. Dawn was breaking beyond Seleena's open window and she was lay still waiting for the rays to kiss her skin. Minutes were hours and hours eternities. But slowly, almost to slowly for any human to see, a small square of light crept from the sill to her bed.

The light was only minutes away; with her eyes closed she chose to ignore the swish of the door but the lack of footsteps. But she couldn't ignore the form that now blocked her sun.

"Go away Starfire. This isn't your problem." She said calmly.

"On my planet when a person wishes to end their life they throw them selves in to the trench of _Gelhenat._ There they wait for a family member to take them out." She stopped and laid a hand on Seleena's bare arm. "Once you saved my life…now I am here to pull you from Gelhenat."

"I don't want to be pulled form anything. Go away."

"I will not leave until you are with me!" Starfire insisted.

"Starfire you don't understand." Faster than the young alien could perceived Seleena was up. She held Starfire by the back of the neck, a pose eerily similar to that of Dr. Light's last night. Starfire did not scream. That is until Seleena, fangs bared, lowered her mouth to her throat.

Her scream of terror brought the other titans rushing up the stairs. With the vampires lips a mere centimeter away the knowledge that her blood was poison was hardly a comfort. Then Seleena whispered something. "What happened last night could have happened to you."

Seleena dropped Starfire and the others burst threw the door. With the instinct to protect his girlfriend Beastboy slammed the window shut. With the same instinct Robin knelt at Star's side. All this happened in a split second. "IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ANY OF YOU!" she yelled throwing her hands up.

"But it didn't." Raven injected calmly. "I'm not saying it couldn't've, but it didn't."

"You know Rea?" Seleena all but laughed. "You were right the first day I showed up here. I'm dark. I'm dark and I'm a demon. I'm bad, bad for every one I meet so why won't you let me DIE?"

"I'm a demon." Raven replied in way of answer.

"You're a half blood." Seleena retorted.

"What do you think you are…Vampire?" Raven spat the last word.

Seleena gapped at Raven as though she had broken some ancient taboo. Which in all fairness she had so…yeah…

"You're angry." Raven stated.

"Damn right I'm angry! You think you can talk to me like that?" Seleena snapped back at her.

"But you're not going to kill me." The other titans looked doubtful. "You get angry Seleena. It happens. But you're not going to kill someone every time you're PMSing. You're more a danger to yourself that to us." Raven concluded and the titans were dumfounded.

I made up the Galhenat thing. At this point I was so tired of researching Raven's past and powers for another fic that I didn't bother to check that bit. If you know if there really is a suicide ritual on Tameran let me know and I'll change it.


	10. Epilogue

This is just a closeing to the story. Uh, watch for the sequal to be up some time in January.

EPILOGE

"Seleena I--" Beastboy stopped as her entered his girlfriend's bedroom hoping for a conversation to clear the air between them after last week's dramatic confrontation. Instead of music and a dark room as Beastboy had become accustomed to, he was greeted with a blindingly white room and the reek of fresh paint. His heart landed somewhere in the vicinity of his shoes. The closets were open and bare and the bed striped. There was a lone piece of yellow paper lying on the bare mattress. On it was written only five words in Seleena's boyish hand.

Quickly he glanced over it, then again. "Just wanted to kiss and make up." He finished a tear rolled down his cheek.

_Sorry Beastboy, I love you._


	11. To my loving reader

Trilinka---(if I misspelled that I'm sorry you'd think I'd know the name of my only reviewer.) I'm sorry to inform you that the sequel I had planed to update now has been moved to the third in a series. You may be happy to know that there will be that much more Seleena…but I hope you like the x-men. That's where she's going. I have a teaser up now…the title is "the Demon Within" so I hope that you chose to read that I feel that it will add a lot of necessary character development to my favorite vampire.

To add to the plot this take place in the continuity line just about 3 months after Storm, the leader of the x-men, was attacked and almost turned by Dracula.


End file.
